From the Light comes the Dark
by WhiteTigerRei
Summary: Something strange is happening in the lives of four teenage boys. Rated M for lots of blood and violence. Enjoy!


**From the Light comes the Dark…**

Hi, I'm Sekhmet Hikari, and this is my sickest story yet… I'm blaming school.

Bakura: You know, the number of things you blame on school… they could get the school sued. Late homework, headaches, broken finger… the list goes on…

Malik: But she did have to dissect a sheep's eye today… maybe that has something to do with it…

Sekhmet Hikari: Ick. My friends wanted me to do all the work… stupid creeped-out friends, I am not doing ALL the work, just because I like blood…

Ryou: You remind me of my yami, Sekhmet. That is creepy…

Sekhmet Ishtal: My hikari is a sicko, too true. I'm proud of her!

Ryou: stares at me and my yami Right…

Well, anyway, this story has lots of blood, fighting, creepy stuff, etc. read on, dear readers! Muahahahahaha!

BTW, Malik: hikari, Marik: yami, Bakura: yami, Ryou: hikari.

OOOXOOO

A terrifying roar came from outside Ryou Bakura's bedroom window, causing the white-haired boy to fall out of bed.

'What the-! What is that! Bakura?' he shouted.

His near-identical yami ran into the room and stared out the window.

'Oh… Ra help us…' was his only statement. Ryou picked himself up off the floor and stared as well.

'Holy Ra. What the hell is that?' he whispered.

A large purple dragon was hovering outside the window, staring at them. It roared, an ear-splitting sound that cracked the window. A scorching flame shot out of its mouth and melted the window. Another monster swooped in. it looked like a normal boy, but had feathery black wings and a crimson tail. It grabbed Ryou by the collar of his pyjamas and dragged him to the window.

'Yah! Help!' screamed Ryou, as the monster's taloned hands grabbed his hair. It soared out the window, and the purple dragon spread its wings, which were red and purple. It sent another burst of flame into the room, enveloping Bakura and knocking him instantly unconscious.

The purple dragon picked Bakura up in its sharp teeth, soaring out the window after the other monster. It bit down gently on Bakura's limp form, cutting into the yami's pale skin. He stirred softly and moaned. No blood came from the wounds, but it stung like hellfire. He opened one eye, and saw the city of Domino speeding past below him, and a thick purple tail, yellow talons and beating wings.

'Nice trick, fate…' Bakura thought. He shut his eye again. His body ached all over, and he was barely conscious.

Ryou was faring little better. The monster carrying him had dug razor-sharp claws into his shoulder, and jerked him around a bit. It grinned while doing so, and its black eyes blazed with malice. He yelped as the monster dropped him momentarily, and then grabbed his arm in taloned feet. His arm jerked, and an intense pain spread through his body.

That was the most pain his mind could take, and he fainted.

O

In Cairo, Egypt, a loud smash came from the bedroom of Malik and Marik Ishtar, followed by a yell.

Malik was huddled under his bed, an Mp3 player lying on the floor beside him. He hoped the monster that had smashed through his bedroom roof would leave him alone.

No such luck.

The bed was vaporised, and a blast of black lightning slammed into the ground near him, sending him flying into the wall. He landed on his shoulder, just as the door flew open. The near-identical being in the doorway stared at the monster in front of him.

Marik was stunned. A large knight was hovering before him, clad in black and silver armour. It looked vaguely familiar. The plates on its arms were pointed, and a red jewel glowed on its chest. Marik barely registered the white-clothed figure lying crumpled on the floor in a corner, as the monster before him lashed out at him with a bladed arm.

A deep wound spread across Marik's chest, and he fell to the floor, sprawled in the dust.

The armoured knight shrilled, and two circling dragons dropped down through the roof. There was a glittering diamond one with golden horns, and a beautiful, emerald-green dragon with spikes surrounding its face. The diamond one grabbed Malik by the back of his nightshirt and carried him off into the Egyptian night. The emerald one closed its jaws around Marik's bleeding torso and swooped off above the pyramids. Behind them, the knight covered the hole in the underground dwelling's roof with sand, leaving nearly no trace behind.

Malik stirred slowly, adjusting to the inflow of pain and fear. His right arm was numb, and needle-like stabs of pain centred on his chest. A burning sensation flowed over him, and his heart thudded. He didn't open his eyes, wondering what cruel trick fate was playing on him now.

'Ra, Sekhmet, Thoth, Anubis, Ra, Set, Bastet, Osiris, Ma'at, Horus, and anyone else out there, this is a cruel joke… I thought I'd had enough torture for one lifetime…' he thought angrily. Fate could take its tricks and twists and stick them where the sun don't shine. Malik wondered what had happened to his yami.

Marik was conscious, and in complete agony. He had a burning slash across his chest, and it was bleeding freely. Numerous cuts covered his body, from the dragon's teeth digging into him. He bore it silently, as he was born of pain rage and hatred. He ignored the dragon's tongue licking the blood from its teeth, and thought things through. The main thought was that the dragon had the common sense not to bite down, but dragons rarely obey the wishes of prisoners, if anybody. This one was particularly vicious, and drove its sharp teeth into the yami's body.

Marik yelled in pain, as blood flowed freely into the dragon's jaws. He started coughing, and the world faded to black before his eyes. He fainted.

O

From two different points of the globe, four dragons flew silently over towns, mountains, rivers, and deserts, all towards a single point somewhere in the middle of a desert on the continent of Australia, landing on top of a large red rock.

OOOXOOO

Well, what did you think?

Malik: That was a cruel start. What the $# did you do to my yami?

Ummm… pass?

Bakura: Malik, calm down. We're her muses. She can't kill us!

Marik: I nearly get eaten by an emerald dragon. I hate you!

Malik: Who, me? Or Bakura?

Marik: (Sweatdrop) Heh, I meant the authoress.

Prizes to the lucky reviewers who guess what monsters are in this chapter! I made it tricky! Next chapter will be longer


End file.
